parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nani
Nani is Lilo's big sister in Lilo and Stitch. She played Luci in Artemis and the Backyard Gang and Artemis & Friends She is a recurring role. She played Mina/Sailor Venus in Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) She is a Sailor Scout. She played Iris in Pokemon Best Wishes (1701Movies Human Style) She is Ash's friend. She played Rarity in My Little Teenage Girl: Friendship is Magic She played SkyTrain Mark I #99 * She is a non-playable She played SkyTrain Mark I #101 * She is a playable with Victoria Prouten She played SkyTrain Mark I #105 * She is a playable with Victoria Prouten She played SkyTrain Mark I #113 * She is a playable with Victoria Prouten She played SkyTrain Mark I #115 * She is a playable with Victoria Prouten She played SkyTrain Mark I #137 * She is a crows nest She played Pocahontas in Nanihontas: She is a Indian Gallery: Nani in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Nani in Lilo & Stitch Nani in Stitch! The Movie.jpg|Nani in Stitch! The Movie Nani in Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has a Glitch.jpg|Nani in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch Nani in Leroy & Stitch.jpg|Nani in Leroy & Stitch Nani in Lilo & Stitch (TV Series).jpg|Nani in the TV Series Nani as a Baby.jpg|Nani as a Baby in the TV Series Nani in Lilo & Stitch The Video Game.jpg|Nani in Lilo & Stitch: The Video Game The Gym Leaders Kanto (4000Movies Style).png Sailor Scouts Daphne and Nani.jpg Jenny Protecting Lilo from Nani v2a.png Nani4.PNG Nani pelekai by esmiere-d7yqsrd.jpg Ron's Friends-0.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5499.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5481.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5482.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5478.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5480.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5479.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5483.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5477.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5476.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5475.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5474.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5473.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5471.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5470.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5469.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5468.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5591.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5599.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5592.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5590.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5589.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5588.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5582.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5587.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5586.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5585.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5584.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5581.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5580.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5579.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5578.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5577.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5564.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5576.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5565.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5567.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5566.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5563.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5562.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5561.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5560.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5559.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5558.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5555.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5551.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5557.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5552.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5556.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5553.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5550.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5549.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5548.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5547.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5546.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5545.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5544.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5541.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5540.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5539.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5538.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5537.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5669.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5667.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5668.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5666.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5649.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5648.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5650.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5664.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5643.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5640.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5642.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5641.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5647.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5644.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5645.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5646.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5630.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5628.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5629.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5639.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5627.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5626.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5625.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5620.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5623.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5619.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5617.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5621.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5616.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5615.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5613.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5608.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5605.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5603.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5602.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5604.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5601.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5793.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5726.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5795.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5796.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5794.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5724.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5725.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5797.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5721.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5722.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6153.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6150.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6151.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6152.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6149.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6147.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6133.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6132.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6135.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6136.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6138.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6139.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6141.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6140.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6142.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6143.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6144.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6146.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6154.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6123.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6124.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6126.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6127.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6130.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6129.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6125.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6131.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6122.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6121.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6114.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6113.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6112.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6111.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6110.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6109.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6108.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6107.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6106.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6105.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6103.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6102.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6101.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6100.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6099.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5999.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5997.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5996.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5995.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5994.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5993.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5989.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5992.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5990.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5988.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5972.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5970.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5971.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5974.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5991.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5938.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5940.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5939.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5945.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5937.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5944.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5941.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5936.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5935.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5934.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5933.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5932.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5931.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5930.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5929.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5928.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5927.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5926.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5925.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5924.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5923.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5922.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5914.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5918.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5916.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5915.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5917.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5920.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5919.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5921.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5897.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5899.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5898.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5896.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5895.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5894.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5893.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5892.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5890.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5888.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5891.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5889.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5887.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5886.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5885.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5871.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5872.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5873.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5869.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5868.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5867.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5866.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5865.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5864.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5863.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5862.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5861.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5860.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5852.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5859.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5857.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5856.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5855.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5854.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5851.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5850.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5849.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5843.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5847.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5848.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5846.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5845.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5844.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5842.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5841.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5839.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5840.jpg 127A5E74-A99D-4919-AEEF-C7D0FC4333C0.png kiera-please-multi-racial-cosplay-8-58ac17e4b98de__700.jpg Quotes * Lilo & Stitch (2002) -- "(enraged and calls out) GO TO YOUR ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!" * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch (2005) -- "Go to your room, and make up like loving friends!" Category:Lilo and Stitch Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Dancers Category:Hawaiian characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters who inflate Category:My Little Teenage Girl Characters Category:Adults Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Loud Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Surfers Category:2002 Introductions Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits